


Money Wise

by bunnyloverXIV



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyloverXIV/pseuds/bunnyloverXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinslet begs Train to tell her how much used to make working for Chronos. It turns out Numbers are loaded. So is Train still? short little silly oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Wise

One lazy afternoon the Black Cat trio was lounging about in one of their base's living rooms. Eve was reading a very thick book, Sven was using the computer to track down potential bounties and Train was half asleep on the couch.

When Rinslet poked her head in. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Pretty good, but we haven't gotten any bounties in a while." Train responded.

"That's nice." Rinslet stated getting straight down to business. "You know Train, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while.".

"What is it?" Train responded curiously.

"How much did you make working for Chronos?" Rinslet questioned.

"Huh? What brought that up?" Train asked, sitting up.

"I've been working for Sephiria and I was wondering if I was getting cheated." Rinslet explained.

"Sephiria wouldn't do that. But if you really need to know…" Train answered, "I think I used to make about _ a year as an Eraser."

"Damn, that's good." commented Sven, "I didn't even make that much as a detective."

"Well... it's not that great. There were no benefits and we worked some pretty weird hours." Train explained. "I primarily worked at night, about 5 to 8 assignments a week. I got paid by the hit."

"Well if working almost 8 jobs a week and in the middle of the night you could get overtime pay but that still seems like a bit much" Sven pondered.

"What did you mean by 'there were no benefits'?" Eve suddenly inquired.

"Well…we didn't really have health insurance but we're kinda covered by Chronos. However they only paid for and allowed what they thought was necessary based off how... useful we were. So if the injury permanently ruined your ability to pull the trigger or you had a medical condition that couldn't be cured, then you were pretty much on your own. But if it was something they could fix and get you back to work then it was 100% covered by them. Chronos had some amazing medical technology. They'd say 'they can bring a man back from the dead'" Train clarified.

"Sounds pretty… Harsh." Commented Sven.

"Yet it kinda was but as long as you didn't get shot that much it wasn't so bad." Train explained.

Rinslet threw her hands on the table and leaned forward in front of Train. "Come on! You're not telling us the most important part. What did you make as a Number?!" She demanded.

"Urgh. I knew that was what you're after." Train groaned.

"C'mon. Tell us." Rinslet insisted.

"Fine. _."

"WHAT?!" both Rinslet and Sven shouted.

"You made that much in a year!?" Sven screeched.

"Nah that was a month."

"WHAT?!"

Train laughed. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, that was a year."

"They pay the Numbers that much?!" Rinslet exclaimed. "I gotta call Jenos!"

"What? Now you're interested in him?" Train joked. "Gold digger."

Rinslet grabbed her cell phone and stood up. "If that's what he's bringing in, I'll marry him."

"Flirt with him a little! Maybe he'll propose!" Train called after Rinslet as she ran out of room.

"So Train," Eve asked. "what did you actually do with all that money?"

"Well, I spent a lot of actually. Um I moved a lot. I was transferred back and forth between different Chronos bases so much, At one time I actually had three apartments."

"Hm" Sven nodded.

"Oh" Eve remarked.

"Yeah and I was barely twenty and couldn't cook for the life of me so I ate out a lot."

"You still can't cook." Sven complained.

"So have you ever eaten at a five-star restaurant?" Eve inquired.

"Yeah. Plenty of times. It's amazing how much a really good food you can get at one of those places." Train said drooling at the thought.

"So that's why you eat like that." Sven groaned.

"What else did you do?" Eve asked, eager to know if Train's life as a Number matched some of the luxuries she'd read about in books.

"Well actually I did buy some silly things. Hey Sven, remember that motorcycle I had when we first met?"

"Yeah?"

"I brought that as a number. I had to pay to replace the carpet in my apartment building once or twice." Train laughed. "I nearly got evicted for this, I came back at pretty late at night after work and I tracked in…" One stern look from Sven was enough to shut him up.

"So you really spent all that money." Grumbled Sven.

"No, I'd saved a bunch of it just in case I lived to be old enough to retire." Train answered.

Sven jumped up and grabbed Train's shoulders. "you mean there's still some money left!?"

"Yeah, I had about _ in a bank but-" Train began.

Sven cut him off. "TRAIN! YOU HAVE TO GET THAT MONEY! WE COULD REPAY OUR DEBT!"

"I can't."

"WHY NOT!?"

"All my bank accounts and money were frozen when I left Chronos. I couldn't access the money if I wanted to. But I prefer not to. What I did to earn that money… Hey Sven?" Train caught Sven as he fell forwards. "Whoa Svenny-Baby, are you okay? Did you have a heart attack like an old man?" Train joked. "Sven?"

"What have you done to him Train?" Eve demanded.

"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"

Several days later when Sven recovered they received an invitation to Jenos and Rinslet wedding. However Rinslet broke off the engagement two weeks later after discovering that Jenos spent the majority of his money buying jewelry for other women.


End file.
